


Christmas 2015 pt. 1

by Blink_Blue



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Coliver) [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting ready for their first (official) Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas 2015 pt. 1

“What do you think?” Connor asks as he balances on his tiptoes, straining to center the star at the top of their first Christmas tree. Finally, he manages to get it just right. “Perfect!”

Oliver watches him from behind the kitchen counter with a smile. The other man had been at it for hours. The whole apartment looks festive. “It looks great, Con.”

Connor turns toward his boyfriend. “You like it?”

“Of course I like it, Connor,” he says with a soft laugh. “You practically did the whole tree yourself.”

“You helped! A bit,” Connor replies with a sheepish smile.

Oliver shakes his head at him. “You know, I never took you much for a holidays person. You just… didn’t strike me as the type.”

Connor shrugs. “I don’t know. I’m not, I guess. Or I wasn’t.” He awkwardly shoves his hands into his pockets and slowly steps towards the kitchen. He has to make his way around empty boxes and packaging scraps that litter their apartment floor. “I was never big into the holidays. My family always was, of course. We’ve had these huge holiday parties every year, for as long as I can remember, the whole extended family–”

“You mean the one at your mom’s house in three weeks that you won’t stop talking about?”

Connor rolls his eyes. “Yeah. That one.” He finally steps around the counter and leans his hip against it. “Everyone’s looking forward to meeting you,” he says softly.

Oliver raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Who’s everyone?”

“My sister won’t shut up about you. Gemma’s been pestering me for weeks telling me to bring you over Christmas. She says she’ll kill me if I don’t.” A smile breaks over Oliver’s face and Connor reaches out to take the other man’s hands, pulling them around his waist, and he wraps his own arms around Oliver’s shoulders. “And my mother,  _oh god_  my mother, literally yelling me for not introducing you in over a year.”

“It has been a year, hasn’t it.” Oliver says softly. “Sometimes I can’t believe it.”

Connor inhales a deep breath and shakes his head as he tries not to remember. “This past year, has been a nightmare. And you are the one good thing that came out of it. I never thought I’d say this–in my life, but I’m really looking forward to introducing you to my family.”

Oliver tightens his grip on the other man’s waist and pulls him closer. “I’m looking forward to it too.”

“I was never a holiday person because I never had anyone to enjoy the holidays with,” Connor says softly. He gently presses his lips against Oliver’s and smiles into the kiss. “And now I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
